


Spider-verse Reality #101: The Spider For Hire

by Judge_M0rt1s



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge_M0rt1s/pseuds/Judge_M0rt1s
Summary: In an alternate dimension where Miles Morales has a part time job at a convenience store, and Gwen Stacy is an adult working as a nurse. A world where Peter Parker is nowhere to be found. As part of the universal constant in the Spider-verse, Earth #101 receives Gilbert Parker. A self made enforcer who becomes a violent body guard for hire. The Spider for Hire.





	1. From the Edge

It was late in the afternoon in New York City, and the chase began at mid-day. Despite the nice temperature of 68 degrees Fahrenheit, Clyde Ditko was running hot. Sweating like a pig, as he ran down an alleyway. Gasping and wheezing with his lungs on fire as he ran hell for leather. He tried to look over his shoulder, and was quick in regretting the decision. The minute he looked was the minute a steel pipe beamed him right between the eyes.

"NGlah!" he cried as he lost his footing, slamming back first into the ground with a heavy thud

"Gotcha **now** , Clyde!" shouted his pursuer

Gilbert Parker sprinted down the alley as fast as he could with his beat up blue converse all stars. Not the least bit tired, even as he wore his usual long sleeved, black, zip-up hoodie. His hazel eyes locked onto Clyde, even with his sweat soaked auburn hair dripping into is eyes.

Clyde scrambled to his feet. Gasping and sputtering, he reached for the steel pipe that clocked him in the face. Frantic, he swung the pipe as soon as he saw Gilbert closing in. A vicious swing that Gilbert ducked, prompting the young man to follow up with an uppercut. Clocking Clyde right in the chain and causing the pipe wielding thug to stumble and crash. The back of his head slammed into a nearby dumpster, leaving a splatter of sweat from his mullet. The thug groaned, wincing as he clutched the back of his head. Gilbert wasted no time in throwing a left hook in the side of Clyde's jaw. He proceeded to reach for Clyde's legs, when the greasy mullet haired thug swung the pipe again. Causing Gilbert to step back with caution.

"Ay! Fahk ahff!" Clyde shouted, swinging the pipe with reckless abandon

Gilbert took a precise step forward and grabbed the pipe. Yanking it from Clyde's hands, the young man threw it in the air. He proceeded to catch it, brought it back with both hands, and swung it like a golf club between Clyde's legs. An audible, meaty thump followed by a high pitched squeal filled the alley. In excruciating agony, Clyde moved his hands down to the crotch of his faded jeans. Clutching his balls with care. Tossing the pipe aside, Gilbert grabbed one of Clyde's legs and started dragging him.

" **Sick** of your shit, Clyde!" said Gilbert with an exhausted sigh, " **Every** fuckin' **time** with this!"

Though his back was to Clyde, Gilbert recognized the frantic high pitched squeals. He had enough run ins with Clyde to know when the punk was cussing and pointing fingers despite a lack of breath. Hell, he and Clyde were so familiar that Clyde didn't actually have to say words.

After three short bursts of high pitched squeals, Gilbert had enough.

"Look, you giant flapping cock bat!" Gilbert shouted over his shoulder, "I ain't rolling in dough either, but you don't see **me** stealing shit!"

"* **Wheeze!** *-huff-*Reeble- **REE!** *" squealed Clyde

"Uh, **it is** your fault that people won't hire you!" Gilbert shouted back, "You got **wasted** and took a piss in front of the Daily Bugle, remember?!"

"* **REE!** *-huff-*Wee- **REEE**!" cursed Clyde, shaking a fist at the young man

Gilbert started snickering, "Yeah, you're right... front page was a bit much. They should've put it under **obituaries**! "Clyde Ditko; Age 33, **pissed** his life away!". That would've been something, huh?"

Regaining some of his strength, Clyde began thrashing about in rage. Swinging and pounding his fists as Gilbert dragged him away. Still unable to speak, the mullet haired thug bounced and squealed. Like a balloon releasing air. Nearing the entrance to the alley, Gilbert saw an opportunity. Rounding the corner, Gilbert began walking faster while twisting Clyde's leg.

"*REE!*-huff-*ReereeRE-*" was about where Clyde got cut off. Too angry to notice the light twisting of his leg. Too pissed off to notice his body had shifted position. Noticing far too late that one of the brick walls that made the alley came rushing at his face. Bashing his nose in with a loud "THWACK!", Clyde was finally out cold. Much to Gilbert's relief.

Granted, Gilbert was much more thankful that the place Clyde robbed from wasn't far. Right around the corner as a matter of fact. A StopQuik that Gilbert frequented from to time. Shoving the doors open with his foot, Gilbert stepped inside. It was time to finish shopping.

"Brought'em back!" Gilbert hollered at the counter at the back of the store... taking three steps and stopping to allow the doors to slam into the sides of Clyde's head

"Yo! Thanks, G!" Miles Morales, the teen clerk at the counter called, "I kept your groceries safe! Bring'em over!"

Happy to oblige, Gilbert dragged the unconscious thug over to the counter. Dropping Clyde's leg, Gilbert started fishing out his wallet. Before he had a chance to, Miles waved it away.

"You did me a solid, G." said Miles, "It's on the house!"

Right away, Gilbert started to protest, "Miles, don't do that! I can pay!"

"It's fine, man, for real!" Miles said with that kind, sly smile of his

Gilbert didn't buy it. He remembered the other day when he saw Miles' boss chewing him out for giving one of his school buddies a discount. He could only imagine what would happen if the boss saw Miles giving stuff away for free

Seeing the suspicious look on Gilbert's face, Miles did his best to reassure him."For real, dude! Boss is out of town! Besides, you busted Clyde!" he told the young man, "Dude's such a dead beat, the cops won't even chase him!"

"Not your dad, though!" Gilbert countered, "I've met your dad, dude! He's on the force for a reason!"

"Was..." Miles corrected, shrugging, "Got shot'n the leg. Early retirement, remember?"

"Aw, right... sorry man..." said Gilbert, starting to reach for his wallet again

Reaching down behind the counter, Miles brought up all three bags of groceries. "Please take'em, man! Legit, it's all good!"

Putting his wallet away, Gilbert reached for the bags. He stopped halfway. It bugged the living shit out of him thinking someone he liked was at risk of losing a job because of him.

"Hey, if it makes ya feel better..." Miles offered, "When you get your gig up'n running, you can always pay me back then!"

Only then did he relent.

"Alright Miles...thanks." he said with reluctance as he picked up the bags, "Tell your dad I said "hey", alright?"

"Sure thing, G!" Miles said with a wink, "Keep it steady!"

With a nod, Gilbert took his leave. He smiled as he exited the store. Anytime he got a ton of stuff for little to no effort always made him feel good. Granted, it still felt weird...but he was coming around. Lost in his thoughts, and a spring to his step as he headed back to the business he co-owned.

 _The one that's failing..._ said an errant thought in the back of his head

He shook it off. After all, he helped someone good, and punished someone bad. Heck, it was more or less self promotion for the kinda work he did. Miles would spread the word, people would talk, and traffic would come. Besides. it was only a slump.

 _A slump that's been happening for almost two months..._ said another errant thought

Annoyance started setting in. Grinding his teeth, Gilbert started looking back on weeks passed. All the times he kicked Clyde's ass. All the flyers that he and MJ put out. Granted, the two of them were the only employees... but they were making an effort! Sure the payoff was taking its time... but it would come! He believed it.

 _Working so hard trying to promote a dead horse..._ said another errant thought, _You are so fucking retarded..._

Gilbert froze in place. Annoyance erupting into anger. He hated that word. Pinching his eyes shut, and clenching his teeth super hard. He fought against the thoughts. So angry at them, and also at finding himself in a sour mood when he had done so good earlier. And as always, when he was this angry, he had to be verbal to shut the bad thoughts down.

"I am... **NOT** retarded..." he growled through his clenched teeth, "I am **autistic**... and either way, there's nothing wrong with being either of those things!"

 _Yeah, sure... **big** difference... _said an errant thought, _Both mean there's something **wrong** with your brain. Also! Nobody **asks** to be either of those things either!_

"Yeah?" Gilbert fired back as he resumed walking, "Well I'm not stupid, which is what you're trying to say! So quit acting like I am!"

 _How can I **not** when you're **acting** stupid?_ said an errant thought, _You're a young man with a **fucked head** who's too **stupid** to see the writing on the wall!_

"Man, shut up!" Gilbert said in a huff, walking faster

 _... mad that you're losing?_ said an errant thought, _Also, how ironic... quoting what your **brother** said when you **hate him** for trying to help your stupid ass..._

"Shut. Up." Gilbert growled, pinching his eyes shut again

 _ **He** saw the writing on the wall, and you **didn't**! You still **don't**_! said an errant thought, _Like, what more do you need?! Was **Gwen leaving you** not enough-_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Gilbert shouted over and over before finally screaming, "SHUT UP!"

That's when he felt it. The thoughts leaving his mind, giving return to a peaceful silence. Then realization set in. Horrified, Gilbert looked around, hoping to god that nobody saw all that. He soon sighed with relief when he realized where he was. Right outside of Parker & Watson Protections Co., his company. A small old building behind several larger buildings on Queens. Hidden away... where few visited... which was not ideal for any business...

 _Stupid_...

"Shut up..." Gilbert told the errant thought as he headed inside

Ignoring all the graffiti on the front of the building, Gilbert headed for the front door. He grabbed it, and cringed when the unholy screams of the rusted hinges stabbed his eardrums.

* **kerWEEEAAARGHRANGK!** *

" **Jesus Christ**!' screamed Gilbert's business partner from inside the building

Gilbert headed inside. Wincing when the hinges unleashed a less tortuous scream. Making his way down the barren, one room building to his friend and partner. MJ, real name Marshall James Watson, sat in a computer chair at the very back of the room. Sitting in front of a beat up laptop on a small fold up skin, dreadlocks poking out of a red beanie hat. Green eyes, mustache above his lips. Thin frame beneath a Slipknot shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Hands covering his ears. He brought them down when Gilbert came over.

" **Fuck** , I hate that door!" said MJ, then with a nod asked, "Where were you?"

"Store," Gilbert said, handing one of the shopping bags over to MJ, "Clyde showed up."

"Clyde?"

"Clyde."

"It's always Clyde..." said MJ, shaking his head as he grabbed the bag

"It's **always** Clyde!" Gilbert said, raising his voice in angry disbelief

"Man, no wonder you look like shit!" said MJ, as he pulled a beer bottle out of the bag, "How long did it take?"

"About an hour..." Gilbert said with a sigh, placing the other bags down, "Crack one open for me, will you? Gonna go clean up."

He headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Flipping on the lights, he turned to the mirror to assess the damage. As he expected, his hair was a frazzled mess. Auburn hair once combed, and neatly trimmed to be long on the right but short on the left and back... was now a sweaty train wreck all over. The five foot eleven young Caucasian man shook his head.

"Christ..." Gilbert said in disgust as he pulled out his comb, "It's like Rob Boss' hair came back to life and latched onto m' scalp..."

Gilbert was quick, but thorough. He combed it all back into place, especially the loose hairs of his goatee. It was not as neat as earlier, but it was better than a second ago. A nice hot shower would fix that later. He started to lean in, see if he could touch things up better, when a spider crawled onto the mirror. Gilbert jumped, hopped back and pinned his back to the wall

He hated spiders with a passion.

In a flash, he grabbed some toilet paper and squished the eight legged freak of nature. Tossing it into the garbage, he shivered with disgust before flicking the lights and heading back to MJ.

"So, any calls while I was gone?" he asked, sliding into the fold up chair that MJ pulled out for him

"Nope..." MJ replied, handing Gilbert an opened beer bottle

"Any emails?" asked Gilbert, taking a big swig

Sighing, MJ slumped back into his chair and said, "Nope..."

Gilbert sighed, and proceeded to do the same. Both went quiet then and there. The only sounds heard was the low hum of MJ's laptop, and the honks of New York City's clogged traffic. After a while, MJ took a deep breath, and proceeded to lean forward. Eyes locked onto Gilbert.

"Gil... I know you don't wanna hear this..." said MJ with a calm but serious tone, "But... shit ain't working out..."

Gilbert wasn't angry. He wanted to be angry, but he wasn't. The young man was too tired to be angry. Too tired and sick of being a stupid piece of shit with a failing business to be angry at the truth.

"I know, Marsh..." Gilbert admitted, rubbing his eyes with one hand, "I-I've... I've known for a while, but-"

"Yeah, I get it, man..." MJ said, taking a quick sip, "You were mad at Matt. Then you had that falling out with Gwen-"

"Yeah, I was there..." said Gilbert, cutting him off

"It was a great plan man... a big plan!" said MJ, passionate with his words before slumping again, "But... nothing worked like we planned... y'know?"

"Yeah, man... yeah..."Gilbert sighed, shaking his head as an odd sense of relief took over, "We're just... beating a dead horse at this point... Gwen was right..."

MJ whistled when he heard that, "Man, if you're saying **that**... so... are you-"

"Yeah, dude... I'm done..." Gilbert told him, taking another long swig of beer, "Time to quit... no sense waiting on miracles that won't come..."

"Tch... miracles..." said MJ with a defeated huff, taking a swig as well, "Ain't no miracles gonna come out here and open that damn door to-"

* **kerWEEEAAARGHRANGK! *******

********

********

" **AAGH! DAMN IT**!" Gilbert screamed, covering his ears

" **Fuckin' CHRIST**!" MJ screamed in kind, dropping his beer on the floor

They turned their attention to the front door, where they found a pale, Caucasian man in a suit. A clean shaven man in a rather expensive looking suit, who ran his fingers through his crew cut. Shaking his head. Shocked beyond words at the door as it unleashed a horrific wail when it closed.

"What an **awful** door..." said the man in disbelief as he adjusted his glasses

"Hey!" MJ shouted, catching the man's attention

"Can we help you?!" Gilbert shouted in kind, "The hell are **you** doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the man in the suit, making his way over to the young men, a smile on his face, "I'm Karl Lykos! Are... you the owners of this... business?"

"Yeah, but not for long." MJ answered, picking up the beer bottle he dropped, disappointed at how much remained

"Oh?" said Lykos, "May I ask why?"

"Business is **dead**." Gilbert said, his tone more blunt than a baseball bat, "Can't get work, so we're closing shop..."

"That's a shame..." said Lykos, then waving his finger like he had an idea, " **Gotta** be the location! You thought about moving?"

"The **fuck** is this, twenty questions?!" Gilbert snapped, looking over to MJ, then back to Lykos, " **Why** are you **here**?!"

His smile never wavering, Karl Lykos cleared his throat. Reaching into the inner pocket of his coat, he pulled out a business card. One that was golden in color, and made of hard plastic. He handed it to Gilbert. It didn't take long for Gilbert's jaw to drop. The big, black, octagon shaped "O" caught his attention right away.

Stunned and at a loss for words, Gilbert looked up at Lykos.

"You... you're..." Gilbert stammered, shaking with excitement, "You're from **Oscorp**?!"

"That I am!" said Lykos with a nod, "What's more... is that I have a job for you!"


	2. Raw Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl Lykos offers a sketchy job, and things become more and more suspicious...

"At first I had trouble finding your business." said Lykos, taking a sip of the beer that Gilbert offered him, "On a whim, I stepped into a StopQuik and asked the clerk-"

"And Miles sent you our way, gotcha." said Gilbert

"Correct, so if we could get down to **business**..." said Lykos

"Of course." said Gilbert with a nod, then motioned for MJ to chime in

Clearing his throat, MJ said, "As you can tell, we're limited when it comes to man power... but we're more than willing to do part time security detail to-"

"Actually, I have a **different** kind of proposal." said Lykos, "Call it a test, if you will."

Clearing his throat, Lykos added, "I want you to take my ID card, infiltrate Oscorp... and retrieve sensitive data from my computer terminal."

It was then that Gilbert and MJ looked at each other. Both sharing a look of concern before throwing Lykos a suspicious glare.

"I **know** how it sounds!" said Lykos, waving his hands in an attempt to reassure, "But-"

"I **bet** you do!" Gilbert snapped

"It sounds like corporate espionage..." MJ said in agreement

"It does, but I can assure you it's **not**!" Karl Lykos said with a smile, "We do this test for all potential security personnel!"

"If that's the case, then what's the point of it all?" asked MJ

"Well, it's for... you know, assessing your aptitude!" said Lykos, "How well you follow instructions, locating, stress management... that sort of stuff!"

"Will I be fighting anybody?" Gilbert asked, "Do some mock combat drills?"

"N-No! Out of the question!" Lykos stammered, "You must stick to using stealth for this assignment."

"And... we follow through with this... " MJ said, more suspicious than before, "Do as we're told... Oscorp will assess us-"

"And hire us if we do a good enough job?" said Gilbert, finishing what MJ was going to say

"Of course!" Lykos said in an instant, "Again, I know it seems odd, but it's how our company operates!"

"Yeah... you keep **saying** it sounds odd, Karl... " MJ said, leaning in, "But you don't seem to get how odd it **sounds**."

Popping his knuckles to calm down, Gilbert nodded at what his friend said. Opening another bottle of beer, he said, "We were ready to close our company... and then **you** showed up out of nowhere."

"Real convenient... especially when our advertising's been less than limited... " MJ said in agreement, "Flyers, word of mouth, and internet forums."

"Well, I'd say it was good enough!" said Lykos, "I'm here looking to hire you, aren't I?"

"Less concerned about you finding us-" said Gilbert

"And **more** concerned about you not running the moment you saw the **dumpster fire** we're operating in." MJ finished

"Alright, I'll admit, your place is not as professional as I hoped.. " said Lykos, "But I'm willing to take a chance with you guys. Help you to keep your job... is that so wrong?"

"It's suspicious as **hell** is what it is!" Gilbert shot back, "Again, it sounds like corporate espionage!"

"The kind where we do the dirty work, get what you want, and you sell us out to the cops!" MJ added

"My company could keep yours open!" said Lykos, a hint of snottiness in his words

"Yeah... if you actually work at Oscorp like you say you do!" MJ shot back

Growling, Karl Lykos pulled out an ID card with his picture on it, "I have an ID card, **and** a company card!"

"Yeah, and **both** of those are easy to fake!" said MJ

"Sorry man, but unless you have something good-"

" **Real** good!" MJ said, cutting Gilbert off while pointing at Lykos

"Anything that proves this isn't one big **scam**..." Gilbert continued, "Then MJ and I are going to have to ask you to **fuck off**!"

"Because **nobody** would hire a company like ours... " MJ said, wagging his finger at Lykos, "A company so **unprofessional** looking... unless they **wanted** a patsy to take the fall."

Karl Lykos glared at them through his glasses. Grinding his teeth, the man in the suit took a deep breath, and exhaled in a huff. Putting his ID card away, he brought out his cellphone.

" **Anything** , huh?" he asked, words dripping with snottiness, "How's about I get Osborn?"

Gilbert and MJ fell silent. Both stunned at what Lykos said.

"Nora Osborn?" the two said in unison

"The CEO of Oscorp, yes!" said Lykos, pressing some buttons on his phone, "After all, it was her idea!"

Pressing the speaker button, Karl held his phone out to Gilbert and MJ. The two young men listened close. They heard the dial ringing. It rang two times before they heard a click. What came next was the annoyed sigh of a woman.

"What do you **want** , Lykos?" said the unmistakable, agitated voice of Nora Osborn, "Bothering me already? Why do I even pay you?"

Gritting his teeth, Lykos followed up in a civil, yet forced tone.

"Afraid you were right, ma'am." he told her

"I'm **always** right, you nitwit!" she said, voice raising... then calming down in an instant, "What's the problem now?"

"The two you wanted to hire... they're skeptical. " Lykos answered, "I thought it would best to call you to ease their-"

"You should've called me first!" she hissed like a snake, then her tone sounded exhausted as she spoke to Gilbert and MJ, "Fine! Whatever...happy now?"

Before either of them could answer, Nora snapped at them, "Don't waste my goddamned time! I'm the fucking **CEO**! I don't have all day for **bullshit**!"

"Alright, sorry!" Gilbert said in a panic

"You **better** be!" Nora hissed again, followed by her tone sounding calm once more, "I'm sure you have questions... but make it quick.

"Well..." MJ said, fumbling over his words, "Why us?"

"I forget that poor people like you are often stupid... "she said with a snotty tone that was quick in changing to a sweet one, "Well, let me spell it out for you!"

"It's good PR, that's why!" she said, her tone sugary sweet, and fake like plastic leaves, "We help someone down on their luck... and the masses sing our praise!"

"Okay but... what's to stop you from throwing us away?" asked MJ

"Oh for..." Nora said, then began shouting, "Do what you're **told** , and your position is secure, **alright**?!"

"Alright, sorry!" said MJ

"Anything else?!" she shouted again, before her tone calmed down, exhausted, "Time is money -what more can I say to ease your fears?"

"Well, that should be enough." Lykos said, his tone relieved as he started to pull his phone away, "So how about we-"

"Give us money up front!" Gilbert said, "Two grand!"

"What?!" Lykos and MJ both said at once in shock

"Fine, whatever!" Nora said, sounding like she had a headache, "If it'll make you happy I-"

" **NO**!" Lykos screamed, frantic as he started pressing buttons on his phone, "No no **no**!"

"What?!" Gilbert asked Lykos, "If she's cool with it-"

"No, **shut up**!" Lykos shouted at Gilbert, aiming a threatening finger at the young man, "That **doesn't** count!"

"What the hell does **that** mean?!" Gilbert argued, "Your boss said she was cool with it!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Lykos said, rising from his chair, pressing more buttons on his phone, "I-I gotta talk this over!"

Stomping away from Gilbert and MJ, Lykos held the phone to his ear. After a second, he began speaking into the phone.

"Yeah, there's a problem!" said Lykos, frantic in his whispering, "They want two thousand dollars!"

"What the literal shit, **Gilbert**?!" MJ whispered to him, wide eyed, "Are you **insane**?!"

"I wanted to see how serious they were!" Gilbert whispered back, shrugging

"Having **Nora** fucking **Osborn** screaming at us wasn't enough?!" MJ asked

"Marsh, our company isn't working out like we wanted!" Gilbert whispered back, "You said so yourself!"

"Right!" MJ whispered back, "So **why** do you want to shoot down the first chance we get to turn our luck around?!"

"Because if it's a test to see if we're a good hire, that means we won't get paid until after we're hired!" Gilbert hissed

MJ started to say something, but fell silent. The gears in his head began turning after what Gilbert told him.

" **Now** do you see?" Gilbert whispered, "If they do hire us, they're going to start us with an hourly wage!"

"We won't get a pay cheque for a few weeks..." MJ remarked, "Money's way too tight as it is..."

"And it'll be even **less** unless we get paid **now**!" Gilbert told him, "Hence asking for money up front!"

"Still... **two grand**?!" MJ asked him, shaking his head in disbelief

"Nora Osborn is worth **billions** of dollars!" Gilbert offered, "Two grand ought to be chump change for her!"

"Fair point... but... "MJ said with concern, turning his attention over to Lykos

"Because two thousand dollars wasn't a part of the plan!" Lykos whispered

There was a pause, which the suit wearing man added, "I **know** I said I'd do anything, but-"

That was when Gilbert and MJ both heard the distinct sound of a voice raising on the other end. Silence followed soon after. After a bit, Lykos turned his head to the two young men. Eyes glaring at them through his glasses.

"Alright... I'll **tell** them... " he said with a growl, and proceeded to hang up

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Karl Lykos wiped the sweat off his forehead. Turning away from Gilbert and MJ, he began cursing under his breath. Muttering to himself.

"So... what did she say?" asked Gilbert

Lykos set his eyes on the young man. Giving him what one could only describe as a death glare.

"He-" Lykos soon winced, shook his head and then cleared his throat, " **She** said to give you fourteen hundred up front."

"And... we'll get the rest if we pass?" asked MJ, suspicious

" **Yes**!" snapped Lykos, "So do we have a deal, or **not**?!"

"Why are you pissed about this?" Gilbert asked, "Your boss sounded cool with-"

" **Deal**... or **not**?!" Lykos growled  
\--------------------------------

Ten o'clock in the evening. The sun long since set. Temperature shot down by ten degrees, creating a nip in the air. Though the evening was much quieter, it did little to calm Gilbert. His heart was thumping fast as he headed down the street for Oscorp International.

He felt a distinct lack of excitement. The fourteen hundred came without issue. An already tidy sum that would help him and MJ pay the rent, and even put food on their tables. Gilbert wanted to feel happy... but ever since that phone call with Nora Osborn, the young man felt a bit off. Between the phone call itself, and Lykos' attitude when it came to the money... Gilbert had started picking up an odd sense of foreboding.

It sure didn't help when Lykos told him that the security cameras would record his every move. Sure, he knew they needed a way to see how well he'd perform. Made sense to him! Still, even after how much Karl Lykos bent backwards to please him and MJ... there were still elements to it that felt like him and Marsh were being set up.

Even after walking for twenty minutes, his nerves refused to calm down. Mere minutes away from the building, and Gilbert's sense of unease grew larger and larger. As he rounded the corner, he found the massive building looming over him.

Oscorp International. A massive skyscraper. After having spoken with its owner, Gilbert saw it as a fitting testament to Nora's ego. Even the big, bright, gold "O" that shined with neon seemed pompous. Gilbert's dread only worsened.

"DATA RECEIVED!" went an automated voice, causing Gilbert to jump

It was the notification sound to his phone. Whipping it out, Gilbert found that it was a text from MJ.

_You alright, homes?_ the text read

Gilbert texted him back, _Sweating bullets, bro..._

A few seconds after, Marsh responded with, _Keep it steady, man. I'll walk ya threw it._

_Through._ Gilbert corrected

_I'll help ya out._ MJ texted back, along with an emoji that rolled its eyes

A second after MJ sent another text, _Lykos said there's a scanner by the front doors. Said it's for the graveyard shift. Doors locked at night, otherwise._

It didn't take long for Gilbert to see the panel that MJ mentioned. It looked sort of like an ATM.

Before he proceeded with the instructions, Gilbert stood in place. Reaching into the pockets of his jeans, he pulled out a ski mask and gloves. He didn't care if it was an organized test. Something still felt fishy, so Gilbert did the only thing he knew that would ease his burdens.

As soon as the mask and gloves were on, he headed for the scanner. Pulling out Karl Lykos' ID card as he drew near. Right away he slid it through the card reader. He heard a series of beeps.

"Welcome, Dr. Lykos." said an automated voice

As if on cue, the front doors slid open. Gilbert wasted little time on entering the building. Whipping out his phone, he texted MJ.

_I'm in the lobby, now what?_ he asked

A few seconds after, MJ texted, _Grab an elevator, head for floor five._

He spotted the elevators across the large room. Making his way, he entered one as soon as its doors opened. Once inside, he did as MJ told him. Hands shaking as he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

His phone went off again. MJ texted, _Once you get off, you're gonna take a right, followed by two lefts. You'll be looking for a room marked "Lab D"._

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Gilbert paced back and forth. Nervous, he reached into his pockets and began fiddling with the items he had. Twiddling Karl's card between his fingers, he tried to focus on anything other than where he was. And he was starting to calm down... until he felt something slide off of Karl's ID card.

Pulling it from his pocket, a small square piece of paper fell out the minute he retrieved the card. He reached down, and found that the "paper" was Karl's profile picture. Behind it was a small square of double sided tape. And as for the card itself, Gilbert soon found that it actually had a photo of a woman. That, and Karl's name written in pen over white out.

His heart damn near leaped out his chest when his phone's notification sound went off. MJ had texted him, _You made it yet?_

"DING!" went the elevator as it came to a stop.

"Floor Five: Research and Development." an automated voice said aloud

_Almost_ , he texted back to Marsh, pocketing the items, and putting his worries in the back of his mind.

He turned right, and froze in terror when he saw a pair of security guards round the corner at the end of the hall. Frantic, he looked for a place to hide. He saw an alcove with a pair of double doors nestled in across from the elevator. Wasting no time, he dove into the alcove. Sliding to the ground, he hid in the shadows. Covering his mouth to keep from screaming.

"Are you **kidding** me?" he heard one guard say as they drew closer, "He's the **Armored Patriot**! A walking Swiss army knife! How can he lose to **anyone**?!"

"I'm **telling** you, it was on the news!" the other guard said, "He and the other Avengers were fighting some big green guy! Dude chucked ol' metal head through a concrete wall!"

"A big green guy?" said the first guard, annoyed, walking right past a petrified Gilbert, "Now I **know** you're full of crap!"

"I **shit** you **not**!" said the other guard, rounding another corner, their voices growing distant

Checking to make sure no one else was coming, Gilbert scrambled to his feet. Following MJ's instructions, it didn't take long to find the room. Especially since there were arrows pointing to a door with a sign that read "LAB D" right next to it in big, bold letters. Plus several warnings of the "Only Authorized Personnel" variety.

Pulling out the ID card, Gilbert reached for another card reader next to the door. Reluctant, he slid the card. The door unlocked right after, whereupon he ducked inside. Automated lights flicked on. That was when Gilbert felt like he stepped into Area 51. Inside there were various large glass tubes filled with greenish fluids and specimens.

One seemed to have the severed foot of a rhino. Another smaller tank had various reptile carcasses. And on an examination table in the back of the lab was what appeared to be the fossilized skull of a pteranodon. There were also two computer terminals, and mountains of research files.

Reaching for his phone, he texted MJ, _I'm in the lab, what now?_

A high pitched squeaking sound caught his attention. It sounded muffled. He couldn't tell where it came from, though. He was right about to seek it out when his phone went off again.

_Find a computer with stickers on it_ , MJ texted, _Take the USB drive Karl gave us, and insert it._

_And then?_ he asked Marsh through text

The squeaking sound caught his attention again. This time it unnerved him, as it sounded almost like a cry of some sort. Like some sort of small animal calling out from behind a wall.

_He said it should take care of everything itself. Take the drive once the progress bar fills to max._ MJ answered

Putting his phone away, Gilbert headed for the terminal closest to the fossil. No stickers. So he rounded the large desk, and headed for the other one. This one had stickers. Booting it up, he then reached for the drive that Karl gave him and inserted it.

Right as a progress bar appeared on screen, Gilbert once again heard the odd sound. It was closer this time. Much closer, though still muffled. He looked around, and found a large glass square behind him on another desk. One that had built in rubber gloves. The kind used to work with hazardous materials behind the glass that contained them.

He leaned in to see what lay within the glass container. Curiosity soon turned to disgust when he saw a big hairy spider inside. It did a little hop as it made the squeaking sounds that Gilbert heard before. Hopping as though with glee at having company.

But then it froze. Looking at Gilbert with its eight beady little satanic eyes. The more Gilbert looked at the thing, the more his skin started crawling. It was big and hairy like a tarantula, but its legs and body shape looked more like a black widow. Even more curious was the color of its fur, and the shape of its feet.

The bristly hair it had was black in color with blood red tips. And as for its legs, the tips looked almost sharp like knives. It took a couple steps forward, and its feet clicked and scratched against its glass prison.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Gilbert muttered, "What in God's name are-"

The spider started purring like a cat. If there was one thing Gilbert knew about spiders, it was a bad sign when they started purring. It hunkered low, and then hurled itself at the glass between the gloves. Scratching and clawing at the glass in a desperate bid to attack.

"Oh, I get it..." Gilbert said, remembering when it hopped, "You thought I was one of your **handlers** at first..."

The arachnid continued to claw at the glass, leaving marks. That, and it started biting at the glass, causing a sickly red drool to smear against the glass wall.

"Well, **news flash** you ugly ass freak!" he growled, "You're **lucky** I don't squish you with those gloves!"

This seemed to anger it further. Now it was rearing back, and then slamming the tips of its front legs into the glass. Even more disgusted and annoyed than before, Gilbert looked around, checking for cameras. As luck would have it, there weren't any. The moment he realized this, a sadistic grin appeared on the young man's face.

Bringing up his fist, Gilbert gave the container a light but firm thump. The force of which knocked the spider right off, causing it to land right on its back. Flicking its eight legs about, trying to flip itself over like a turtle.

"That'll **learn** ya!" Gilbert said with triumph, "Don't fuck with things several sizes bigger than you!"

With a huff, the young man turned his attention back to the computer. Right on time, as the progress bar reached 100%. Nodding, Gilbert pulled the drive, and started to turn the computer off... when the sound of shattered glass startled him. The noise came from behind. To his horror, he found the side of the glass container now had a large hole. One that matched the size of its prisoner, which was nowhere in sight.

Cautious, Gilbert leaned forward. Trying to see if the creature crawled behind a stack of papers. As he did so, he heard a pop followed by a loud "WHOOSH!" inches from behind his head. Startled, he turned in a flash. Heart thumping like a jackhammer, Gilbert looked around the room. Panic stricken.

There came an audible thump at the other end of the room, over by the table. The one that had the fossil of the pteranodon skull on top. A second after, the damn spider crawled out from behind the fossil. Perched on top, the spider sprawled out. Purring and drooling as its eyes latched onto Gilbert.

"What the **fuck**...?!" Gilbert whispered in horrified confusion

Then the impossible happened. Its eyes started glowing a dull red. Little sparks of neon red electricity rolled across its fur like conductors. Then it leaped, making a small "POP!" as it flew after Gilbert with supernatural speed. Unleashing a scream, Gilbert shielded his face with his hand. The spider latched on right away, digging its knife-like feet into his hand, causing him to scream more.

It cut through Gilbert's glove with ease, quick in exposing his flesh. Drooling in rabid fury, the arachnid bit the back of his hand. Gilbert screamed one final time, the bite felt like fire. Anger overtaking him, Gilbert brought his hand up, and slammed it flat against one of the desks. The spider unleashed a soft, dying squeal before it fell to the floor, lifeless.

" **Screw** this place!" Gilbert hissed, clutching his bleeding hand

Then he heard voices outside in the halls. Panicking, Gilbert shoved the drive from the computer in his pocket, and headed for the door. Pressing his ear to it, he heard the guards from before hurrying down the hall.

"It came from over here!" one of them said, passing the door to the lab with his partner close behind

Gilbert waited. Waited until the only sound he heard was his heart thumping. Once that came to be, he swung the door open and bolted for the elevators. Clutching his bleeding hand, his mind went on autopilot. Pressing the button and ducking inside without a thought. Pressing the button for the lobby, Gilbert stood there shaking all over. Wanting nothing more than to get out to safety.  
\---------------------------

Almost thirty minutes went by since Gilbert's last text. MJ grew concerned. He sent a few texts of his own during Gilbert's silence, but none received a reply. Marshall did his best to rationalize. He did his best to stay calm. After all, it was only a test organized by a company to see if they were a good hire. What did he have to worry about?

As the minutes went by, the worry started to set in. Still, MJ remained vigilant. He told himself that more than likely Gilbert's phone battery died. It wouldn't be the first time that his bro forgot to charge his phone.

He was about to try calling Gilbert, when the front door of the office unleashed its unholy scream. Startled, Marsh turned to find Gilbert rushing in, clutching his hand.

"Yo!" MJ said with relief, "You had me worried!"

"Call Lykos..." Gilbert groaned, heading for a nearby chair as he removed his mask

It was then that MJ saw that Gilbert's hand was bleeding, "What the hell happened?!"

" **Call Lykos NOW**!" Gilbert screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his ski mask to the ground

Startled, MJ did as Gilbert ordered. Fumbling for his phone, he called the number that Karl had given them. Wasting no time putting the phone on speaker.

"Lykos here," Lykos answered, "Did you get the data?"

"I got **bit** by a fucking **mutant spider from hell** , is what happened!" Gilbert snapped, snatching the phone from MJ

"What?!" MJ shouted

"A spi-" Lykos began, his tone soon changing to that of shock and rage, " **Subject #248**?! Why were you messing with subject #248?!"

"I wasn't, you flapping **cock bat**!" Gilbert screamed into the phone, "The fucking freak took one look at me, broke out of the glass, and tried to **kill** me!"

Lykos went silent. Hands shaking in anger, Gilbert lost what little patience he had.

"Lykos!" Gilbert shouted

"Sorry!" Lykos replied, his tone much calmer, "I was only thinking-"

"Don't **think**!" Gilbert snapped, "Tell me right fricken now! Was that spider **poisonous**?!"

"Poisonous?" Lykos repeated, then fell silent once more

"Answer me!" Gilbert shouted, "Was that freak of nature poisonous?!"

"N-No...no it isn't..." Lykos said after a moment, his tone much calmer, almost as though something occurred to him

"Why am I not buying your words?!" Gilbert growled

"It's **not** poisonous!" Lykos repeated, his tone more firm, "You should be fine!"

"Alright...then let's talk about why you gave us **someone else's** ID card!" Gilbert hissed, pulling the ID card from his pocket and handing it to MJ for him to see

"W-What do you mean?" Lykos asked

"Your name isn't Lykos, is it dick bag?" Gilbert asked, "Gonna say it isn't, what with the picture you slapped on with **double sided tape**!"

A very bitter and very angry sigh escaped Karl's lips, "You **weren't** supposed to see that..."

" **Who** the hell **are** you?!" Gilbert shouted, "Give me one good reason why Marsh and I shouldn't call the cops!"

"Whoa, **hey**!" Lykos shouted on the other end, then tried to sound calm, "My name **is** Lykos! The woman you see on the card is my wife!"

"Then why-"

"My wife and I **both** work for Oscorp!" he answered, "I misplaced my own ID card and am waiting for a new one! I altered my wife's so you wouldn't be suspicious!"

" **Suspicious**?!" Gilbert hollered, "Been nothing **but** suspicious since your four eyes came in and hired us!"

"Gil..." MJ whispered

" **What**?!" Gilbert shouted at MJ, causing his friend to jump

Trying to be reassuring, MJ whispered, "Let's hang up and call the cops-"

" **NO**!" Lykos screamed on the other end, " **Don't** do that! **Please**! I'm **begging** you!"

"And what are you gonna **do** about it?!" Gilbert shouted back

"Do you have the data?" Lykos asked, his tone frantic, the sound of computer keys clicking and clacking

"What?!' Gilbert asked in disbelief, "Are you actually-"

"Do you have the data?!" Lykos shouted

"Yes I have the **goddamned data**!" Gilbert shouted back, "And when we call the cops, **first** thing I'm going to do is hand it **right over** to them, and tell them you-"

"Check your bank account." Lykos interrupted

"Why?!" Gilbert snapped

" **Check**... your **bank account**..." Lykos repeated through gritted teeth, "The one I sent money to earlier... "

Falling silent, Gilbert looked over to MJ, who was checking something on his laptop. After a moment, MJ turned to Gilbert with a stunned look on his face.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked, whispering as he covered the receiver with his hand

"There's **two grand** in there now..." MJ whispered back

"He paid the remaining six hundred?" Gilbert replied, anger rising once more

To that, MJ shook his head, saying, "Two grand on top of the fourteen hundred..."

Gilbert's anger started to evaporate. Removing his hand from the receiver, Gilbert held the phone up to his mouth.

"I take it that's **enough** to shut you up?" Lykos asked with a snotty tone

While Gilbert was far less angry than he was moments ago, he wasn't any less suspicious.

"Why are you bribing us?" Gilbert asked, "What kind of data did we pick up?"

"Stop asking **questions** , and I'll throw in the six hundred as well..." Lykos replied, "Four grand... more than enough to make a successful business, don't you think?"

Falling silent, Gilbert looked over to MJ. Right away, MJ shook his head, telling him not to take the deal.

Biting his lower lip, Gilbert tried to think.

"Well?" Lykos asked, his tone less snotty, "Do we have a deal?"

Gilbert let out a defeated sigh, "When can you pick up the data?"

"I'll head over in a few minutes." Lykos said right away

"And my assessment?" Gilbert asked

An agitated sigh came from Lykos' end, "It's up to Ms. Osborn... I don't make the call."

"Alright..." Gilbert said, "We'll be waiting..."

With that, he hung up. He tossed the phone back to MJ. Clutching the wound on his hand, which throbbed with pain.

"You sure about this, homes?" MJ asked after a minute or so

"I'm... more concerned about my **hand** , if I'm honest... "Gilbert winced

"Want a ride to the ER?" asked MJ

Thinking it over, Gilbert shook his head, "It's not poisonous, plus Lykos will be here soon... "

"Then... how about you head home?" MJ offered, "Give me the data, and I'll hand it to Lykos when he shows up."

"You sure, dude?" Gilbert asked, not wanting to ditch him

Nodding, MJ held out his hand, "A lot happened today. Go home, grab a shower and relax."

The sound of that gave Gilbert goosebumps. A hot shower sounded perfect. He reached into his pocket, and fished out the drive and handed it to MJ, Gilbert got up from his chair, and headed for the door.

"Try not to kick his ass when he shows up..." he said over his shoulder

"For four grand, I'm more than **willing** to play nice!" said Marsh as he hopped onto his laptop  
\------------------

Gilbert was thankful that he only lived like five minutes away. It was a small apartment complex. One that had neighbors who were quiet and kept to themselves. By the time he arrived, though, Gilbert was much more exhausted. That, and his body felt much more sore as well.

The bite mark on his hand had ceased bleeding, but the throbs of pain were much more intense. Not only that, but his fingertips and wrists were starting to ache too. Gilbert's skin felt cold, but he was sweating up a storm. He was too tired to notice, though. The only thought on his mind was how good the shower was going to feel.

He pulled up to the door of his apartment. Happy, he reached for his keys, wincing when the tips of his fingers throbbed with red hot pain. Hands shook as he fed the key into the hole and unlocked. Pushing open the door, Gilbert stepped in... and a wave of nausea washed over him.

Stumbling inside, the room began to spin around him. Fighting the nausea, Gilbert turned to close the door. He reached for the doorknob, only to have red sparks of electricity shoot out.

Retching from the nausea, closing his eyes from the spinning room. Gilbert tried to remain calm, saying it was the exhaustion.

_Or Lykos lied..._ said an errant thought in his head

Fear took hold. Eyes went wide... right as Gilbert's consciousness began to fade. Lurching forward, Gilbert tipped over. The carpet rushed to meet his face. Darkness and silence right after.


End file.
